Birth Of Fire- Chapter 1
by AnimeGirlForever1
Summary: what will happen in this story? READ TO FIND OUT! :D


** Birth Of Fire **

** By: Amanda Doane**

"Pharaoh? Pharaoh! Are you alright your majesty? My king, please open your eyes! Wake up! Wake up!"

Dazzling purple eyes which where owned by a handsomely tan male began to open. There above him, looking down, was one of his young, female magicians. This particular magician (except being garbed in the almost white cloths that identify her as a magician) also had tan skin, with blond hair and some hanging out on one side of her face. A yellow spike-like design on the other side of her face hanged as she looked down at him, her blue eyes almost in tears as they where wide with fear. This confused the great pharaoh deeply. He lifted his head from the female's lap, sitting up and turning around to face her.

"Eshe?" he began to ask. "What happened?"

Eshe had to keep her dignity, so she answered without trying to make any sobs, "Your Majesty, men who where working for the thief Bakura struck you down. I protected you while you where out cold until they fled or died."

Atem nodded from this answer, surprised as well as confused into how someone such as Eshe could eliminate a whole group of thieves and assassins on her own. That did not matter now, he was still confused about the tears, so he looked to see what else was wrong. At this, he immediately noticed deep gashes and cuts on the female's body.

"We should move quickly, Eshe," he told her. "We must clean your wounds or something terrible might happen."

"My king," Eshe answered slowly. "I used the majority of my strength to terminate and destroy your horrible gash which rested itself on your chest. I'm sorry that I didn't have enough strength in me to remove the pain."

At first this surprised him, but he understood Eshe's position and far more then that, which explained why Eshe did what she did. Are the tears in which Eshe was showing expressing more then just to keep her honor? Atem didn't know for sure yet, and it wasn't the right time to ask. All the same, it bothered him to see anyone (especially a female) cry, so he lifted his sore hands to Eshe's face, wiping away the tears. This surprised Eshe, her blue eyes widening, questioning the touch in which Atem just made.

"Thank you, Eshe," Atem said as he put Eshe's hands into his own, lifting them both up to their feet.

"So this is the great pharaoh," a voice uttered from beyond the blowing sands, which caused Eshe and Atem to look at the direction the voice was coming from. "I'm surprised you are still alive from my last assault."

Eshe immediately stood in front of the pharaoh, becoming the last thing standing between the well known thief and the pharaoh. Bakura couldn't help but laugh at this scene.

"Oh this is precious," Bakura said sarcastically. "Just one little magician daring to get in my way? I forgot that you where not there when I defeated Dark Magician and his apprentice Dark Magician Girl."

"You will pay for what you have done!" said Eshe, getting into battle position, ready to take on the thief. "I refuse to back down and let your evil attempt succeed!"

"Eshe," Atem said, with a tone soft and gentle yet at the same time stern. "I'm pleading to you, don't do this! You may not have what it takes to take on Bakura!"

"Smart man," Bakura said, crossing his arms as his eyes closed. "Finally there is a pharaoh who can finally listen to intelligence of reasoning."

"Pharaoh," answered Eshe, not moving much from her position. "Do not ask or even demand me to back down from my position. As a magician, I must protect you, even if the odds are against me or not."

"Eshe.." Atem said slowly, surprised that the female would take such a gamble.

"If you want to die so bad," said Bakura, drawing his sword. "Then allow me to be the one to stab your heart!"

"Go ahead and try you filthy scum!" said Eshe, making more space between her and the pharaoh.

At this Bakura was the first to charge, with his sword out in attempt to give Eshe a fatal wound. Before he landed with the sword first, Eshe was able to move just in time. Strangely, with the timing of the two figures, the sword did meet the other figure, but instead of her shoulder like he was aiming for or her head, he sliced through her hair. The lighting shaped part of her hair was now upon the ground just around the same time Bakura landed upon his feet on the sandy ground, leaving nothing on her head of the spike but some strands of blood-covered hair, which hung down, moving every so often from the wind. As soon as he landed on the ground, he quickly noticed he was closer to the pharaoh then Eshe, so changed his target from Eshe to him. Eshe also noticed this and make a half-second prayer for her spell to work as she casted ice upon the thief, which matched his cold, stone heart, which may explain why the spell was successful. Atem backed up from the frozen thief and ran over to Eshe.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am fine my pharaoh," smiled Eshe. "I'm just surprised that spell worked."

"We should leave before the ice melts," Atem insisted.

"I agree," answered Eshe. "Although I must confess that battle was far shorter then I thought. But I must ask, should we kill him now?"

"No," answered Atem. "Neither of us have the strength right now."

Eshe was going to protest the pharaoh's decision, but since he had a point now, there was no point arguing with him. Although she looked forward to a longer fight with his thief, there was no point wasting any more time. By this time, a familiar monster garbed in blue and pink with blond hair that was levitating over the sands of the desert noticed Eshe and Atem. It was Dark Magician Girl. Just following behind her was Mana and another fine, tan young lady. She too was wearing the same outfit that Mana and Eshe was wearing, except she had a silky blue tied with gold rope as a belt around her waist, with a golden necklace around her neck, with a blue gem upon it, which matched her blue eyes. Upon her head was a small headdress of some sort that had a blue gem as well, showing her title as Leader of the Dancers.

"Mana!" cried Eshe as Mana went to the location where she now stood.

"What are you doing here?" asked Atem. "I thought I told you to stay with Mahad, Mana!"

"I was," answered Mana. "But Isis told me to go find you and that she went to take care of Mahad."

"Mahad is hurt?" asked Eshe.

"Yes," said Mana in response. "But Isis promised to watch over him while he recovered."

"Why did you bring Ashley with you?" asked Atem.

"Isis insisted that I bring someone along," Mana replied, looking at Ashley. "Ashley was the only person strong enough and willing to fight when Mahad was hurt."

At this, Ashley bowed before the pharaoh, apologizing for not completely obeying his order. Atem shook his head and told her to stand, replying that it was alright because she was doing this for the kingdom. Ashley got up, straightening her back as she smiled ever so gently at the pharaoh, whom the pharaoh returned the gentle smile. Ashley's smiled disappeared as she ran behind the pharaoh and did the most strangest sight in order to protect the pharaoh and Eshe; She caught and arrow between her hands! This not only shocked the pharaoh and Eshe, but also Mana too since all three of them where just surprised at her catching the arrow. Other then these two shocks of her being on guard and catching the arrow, fear filled them when they noticed that the palm of her hand's veins where turning black. Ashley dropped the arrow immediately sometime after catching it, watching it for a few moments before looking at her hands.

"Ashley, are you alright?" asked Eshe, walking over to her side.

"That was a cursed arrow," Ashley said solemnly yet with her soft voice as she looked at her hands for a while longer, then looked at the direction the arrow came from.

Eshe's and Mana's eyes widened with fear as monsters (which where more of skeletons with little to no meat left on their frozen bones then actual monsters) appeared out of the mist that was now covering the area.

"You didn't kill Bakura did you Eshe?" Mana asked.

"No," Eshe answered. "But I did freeze him, giving us time to escape."

"But not enough time," said Ashley, rather sternly.

"I'm afraid so," answered a voice from the thick mist as the owner of the voice stepped through enough of the mist to reveal his identity. "Eshe, that was very intelligent of you to cast that ice spell, but it seems you have forgotten that I to know the ways of magic, but I am far more intelligent on that then all of you."

"Maybe you want to test that?" snapped Mana.

"Forget it," answered Ashley. "Eshe, go with the pharaoh and make sure he is safe within the palace."

"I'm not going to leave you to fight Bakura," said Eshe, which caused Ashley's blue eyes to look at her.

Eshe returned the gaze with her eyes, which told Ashley that she must accept her judgment. After a few seconds of silence, Ashley turned to Mana and asked her to go with the pharaoh in Eshe's place.

"Why?" asked Mana.

"There is no point for questions," answered. "We must give the pharaoh time in order to escape."

"And you?" questioned Mana.

"I've got a score to settle with Bakura..." Ashley replied.

"How about we settle it now?" questioned Bakura, smiling with much admiration for Ashley's bravery to take him on.

"Yes, here and now," said Ashley

"You two be careful," said Mana as she and the pharaoh walked away, getting on the horses and riding off, with Dark Magician Girl flying behind them.

"We will," Ashley said softly. "We will."

By the time Mana and Atem was out of sight due to the weather around them, Bakura's smile turned into a frown.

"Any ideas Ashley?" asked Eshe.

Ashley observed without moving much that the monsters where all around her and Eshe, which in the end caused Eshe and Ashley to back up to the point their backs where touching.

"I don't know what's creepier," uttered Eshe. "The fact where surrounded by dead people or that odds are deeply against us."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you got in my way of killing the pharaoh," said Bakura.

"Your way of thinking concerns me Eshe," Ashley uttered, looking around, trying to estimate the number of monsters that where surrounding them, which by eyes alone gave Ashley an estimate of about one thousand.

Eshe looked at Kendra from over her shoulder, wondering how The Leader of the Dancers, whom knew almost nothing of magic could be so brave. Was there something more to Ashley then she thought? This was answered as Ashley took off her headpiece and one of the Pharaoh's servants, Akina watched this from the balcony of the palace.

"Eshe," Ashley said softly. "I'm about to reveal something that I have never shown to anyone else. Can you promise me that if you remember any of this that you will not tell anyone else?"

This puzzled Eshe most deeply. What secret does Ashley have that could be so deadly to the point it must be kept a secret?

"Ashley, I'm afraid I do not understand," Eshe answered. "If you wish to tell me then why can you not tell the pharaoh?"

"Simple," responded Ashley. "I do not wish to be questioned about my powers. If you think about it, my powers match the pharaoh's. Another thing, Isis insisted that I keep Twilit a secret until it is time for me to present myself to the pharaoh as someone strong enough to be a magician."

"How?" asked Eshe.

To answer her question, Ashley's headpiece that she took off her head began to illuminate a calm, blue light. When the illuminating subsided, Ashley's headpiece was gone, with a dagger in it's place! Eshe's and Bakura's eyes widened with awe as Ashley positioned herself for battle.

"So another one loyal to the pharaoh has been bestowed the power of the Millennium Items," laughed Bakura mockingly.

'Since when did Ashley obtain a Millennium Item?' Eshe thought to herself.

"Yes, I have been bestowed," Ashley answered, crossing her arms over her upper chest, with the Millennium Dagger in the front. "It is very true that you will pay for your crimes thief!"

"Perhaps your dream of defeating me has gotten the best of you," Bakura said, continuing to mock Ashley. "Furthermore, it seems that you have forgotten that it was a cursed arrow you caught and not a normal one. Just look at your hands! Your veins upon your hands are already black from the curse!"

"That curse upon me I am not worried with," answered Ashley, although droplets of sweat where flowing ever so gracefully down her face.

Closing her eyes, she lifted the Millennium Dagger into the air, giving away a blue light that illuminated the area. Monsters began to shake with most fear as another figure appeared before them. This particular figure looked much like Ashley, except her skin was far paler and she was garbed in black and blue. Her top was black with silky blue sleeves flowing down, but her hands still showed. The garment that covered her lower areas seemed to have been shorts along with blue silk flowing from her belt, with her feet garbed in black boots. All of the monsters where frightened at the dark beauty, but gained their confidence back when Bakura declared an attack. As the monsters where charging, the pale female drew out of the misty air that was covered in a veil of shadows a sword, which was also blue and black. As she slashed the air, a wave of glowing blue energy flowed gracefully as the hand of the wind guided the energy. When the energy contacted with each of the monsters, they disintegrated where they stood. Bakura was not surprised from the new monster's power, but Eshe was very impressed as her blue eyes were wide, shocked at the energy and power Ashley was hiding all this time.

"Behold," Ashley said with tone that contained pride yet gave clues of taunting. "Twilit, The Cryptic Queen."

"No wonder why your Spirit Kai contains so much power," Bakura said mockingly. "Your Spirit Kai is Twilit, a Spellcaster."

"Eshe," Ashley said calmly, looking at her friend from over her shoulder, and then looked up at her sister at the balcony of the palace knowing her other sister, June, was in the palace unaware of what was happening at the moment.

"That's because you not only lack faith, but your Spirit Kai requires assistance from another Spell-caster in order to awaken. Twilit will suit for the awakening just fine," Ashley replied, then calling an attack as Twilit struck the monsters, which quickly regenerated.

"Can't we just defeat them with a spell?" suggested Eshe.

"Which spell?" asked Ashley as she and Eshe got closer since the monsters where closing in on them.

"Fire," answered Eshe.

After one look at each other and with a nod. As Ashley's head turned to face the monsters, she told Eshe that she was unsure about this attack being successful. Eshe protested that it will at least give them time to figure out just how where they going to awaken her Spirit Kai. At this, Ashley agreed. Bakura, who seemed to have lost interest into fighting these magicians, decided it was his time to just stand back and watch. Since in his eyes the magicians where very weak, he then viewed this fight as entertainment, like how a Roman would during the times of the Coliseum.

Preparing to cast the spell, energy radiated from each of the female's hands, connecting their hands over their heads in hopes for the attack to be far more efficient. When their hands touched, fire and light radiated everywhere after a cry of "Fire!" from each of the female's mouth, burning each of the monsters where they stood, which only cured a little bit of the thief's boredom.

When the smoke and light cleared to where they could see, some of the mist that was surrounding them had cleared from the fire they had casted within their spell. Eshe was panting from all of the energy that had left her from the attack. Bakura couldn't help but laugh as Ashley was on her knees, clutching her chest from pain she felt within. By this point, her veins within her hands, arms and some on her face where complexly black. Eshe quickly realized this and turned to face Ashley.

"Ashley! Are you alright!?" Eshe asked as she lifted Ashley and laid her down so her face was facing the dark sky as Akina then ran outside the palace while Eshe was focused on Ashley, she then went towards the magicians using her own powers.

Ashley's blue eyes slowly opened, gazing up at Eshe. Although it didn't dawn on Eshe just yet, Ashley knew that she pushed her limit, and in order for either of them to get out of here alive, Eshe was going to have to awaken her Spirit Kai, and the only one who had the potential of doing so was Ashley. Although there was no color in her face, not much any energy within her, Ashley told herself she was going to take the gamble of awakening her Spirit Kai now. She grabbed Eshe's hand, which had a bracelet filled with magic around it's wrist as she took out the Millennium Dagger. Both items began to glow their respective colors, with Ashley's item illuminating blue as Eshe's bracelet glowed red. This puzzled Eshe, yet felt the energy and another being awakening within her. Kendra then uttered solemnly as she said the following chant:

To thee, thou born with a flaming passion,  
all warm and full of energy.  
A comforter, warms and supports the soothing of wounds on allies,  
yet when abused, thou show no mercy.

To thee, thou born with a willpower of magic,  
mystical energies unknown.  
Casting to heal or to destroy,  
no mercy to the vile the hearts of cold stone.

Full of fire and magic,  
a creature of vengeance, protection, and conflagration  
I awaken you!  
Alliance Magician!

Ashley's energy completely left her, which caused her to close her eyes, which alarmed Twilit since she was aware of Ashley's major loss of energy. This relieved her in a way as she saw a female figure that was glowing red stand beside her. When the illuminating subsided, there stood a female. The female was garbed in a way that had some resemblance to Dark Magician Girl, but with qualities that made her different. She was garbed in red (with a pinkish tint, but not by much) and black. She had sleeves that where connected to her middle finger, making the end with a ring. Her hat had an end to it, but the very bottom of the hat was connected to the top by the middle, which had a red heart on it. Her reddish boots where like Dark Magician Girl's in the sense that had rings (which where black) and a red gem upon it which was the same color of the heart. A staff with it's top in the shape of a heart and a gem in between that was within the magician's hands. Twilit smiled at her as the female magician blinked and looked over at Eshe, her brown hair blowing some and moving as she turned.

"This...is Alliance Magician?" asked Eshe with upmost wonder.

"Yes," answered Ashley, who opened her eyes again from a quick rest. "Alliance Magician is a Fire-Type Spellcaster."

"Why fire though?" asked Eshe.

"Spirit Kais are the reflection of the owner's soul," answered Ashley. "Alliance Magician reflects you: a heart of fire yet you work hard to become a magician. Twilit on the other hand was created not only by the reflection of my soul, but was given a special element, given to her by Exodia."

"What element is that?" asked Eshe.

"I do not know, but it doesn't matter at the moment," answered Ashley, slowly closing her eyes again. "Take out Bakura, I know you can do it."

After saying that to Eshe, Ashley's body completely relaxed, her mind falling into complete unconsciousness. With Ashley out of the way, this bored Bakura leaped down from where he was sitting, telling himself that with this being a bore it's best if he just killed weak Eshe now. As for Eshe, a new feeling of confidence filled her soul as she looked at Alliance Magician with pride. From Ashley's encouragement, she laid her friend's head down upon the sand, asking Twilit to watch over Ashley while she and Alliance Magician took on Bakura. Twilit quickly agreed to this, informing Eshe that she shall take on the minions as well. Aware of Twilit's power, Eshe felt safe from the monsters as she faced Bakura.

"Once I kill you I will have no one to stand in my way," Bakura said, a dark aurora illuminating him and his sword as he drew it. "Ashley was foolish to have taken the gamble into awakening your Spirit Kai. It's no doubt that your Spirit Kai is just as weak as you are."

Alliance Magician prepared herself for battle as Eshe stood in her battle position. Bakura, with the speed of darkness and how fast it could travel, Bakura made his way over to Alliance Magician and attacked her, but she countered with her staff, making her staff the only thing standing between her and Bakura's sword meeting her heart. With a quick turn on her staff, she made Bakura lose his balance, hit him in his stomach, and then cast a fire spell at his face, making him fly about a seven feet away from her. After Bakura's fly away from Alliance Magician, there was a bright illumination around the entire area again. Eshe looked to find Twilit standing there, her sword at hand and the monsters that where loyal to Bakura where gone. Alliance Magician had to make a quick move from an attempt from Bakura to attack her again. Alliance Magician, who was becoming very irritated from Bakura at this point, decided it was time to fight to the death. With her staff at hand, she prepared herself for another spell, since Bakura was about to cast one himself. Both beings who where able to wield magic now prepared to strike, making a collision of complete energy. Eshe had to protect herself but Twilit pulled her closer to herself and Ashley, quickly making a barrier to protect all three of them as the explosion spread across the area.

As Twilit used a wind spell to clear the area, Eshe was the first to leave the area where the barrier once stood was lowered. Eshe ran over to Alliance Magician, for she felt her pain since Alliance Magician was Eshe's Spirit Kai. Alliance Magician was mearly on her knees, trying to regain her energy as Bakura was suffocating and bathing in his own blood within a weak state. Eshe was surprised just how powerful Alliance Magician really was. After today, Eshe now had a reason to be called a strong magician, and by that reason no one could say anything against that. Eshe got up and walked over to Twilit, who was on one knee next to Ashley.

"She took a serious gamble on awakening Alliance Magician, but it was worth it," Eshe said as she looked at Ashley, sitting next to her side. "Thank you, Ashley."

"I'm loosing energy, so I will have to depart," said Twilit, her body slowly becoming transparent, bidding farewell before she completely disappeared.

Eshe, who was now alone with Ashley, slowly got up as she carefully hosted Ashley upon her back with the help of Alliance Magician. In her heart, she was thankful that Ashley took the gamble into awakening her Spirit Kai. Now with toiling Kendra beaten down from lack of energy, she was going to have bring Ashley back. There was no point trying to fight Bakura any longer, for he was on the ground, throbing from pain.

"I swear," Bakura said as darkness began to form around his bloody body. "You will die by my hand!"

When the darkness fully covered him, he disapeared, leaving Eshe and Alliance Magician alone with out cold Ashley.

"Let's head back," Eshe said. "Maybe after today Ashley can become a real magician like Mana and I. She has the potential."

Alliance Magician nodded. After saying this, Eshe looked to her right and saw a huge sand storm heading their way.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eshe said with suprisement.

"Do not worry Eshe," Alliance Magician said, taking out her staff. "I shall protect you and Ashley through this sand storm."

With protection from the storm with the help of Alliance Magician, Eshe was able to carry Ashley through the sand.

As Eshe was making her way thorough the sand storm, Mana and Atem where slowly making their way back on horses.

"This sand is getting in my mouth!" yelled Mana to Atem.

"We are almost there! Just keep going!" answered Atem in a loud voice enough for Mana to hear.

Mana nodded as the horses continued to fight through the storm. Dark Magician Girl felt a magical aurora that she could only sense from the presence of another magician. She turned and faced the direction they where running from.

"My pharaoh, look!" Dark Magician Girl cried, pointing in the direction she sensed the magical force from. "It's Eshe!"

From Eshe's name leaving Dark Magician Girl's mouth, both Atem and Mana's attentions where caught and looked. At first they couldn't see anything from the storm, but as a figure with another on it's back was walking towards them, Atem and Mana regonized them and got off their horses, running to go meet them with Dark Magician Girl following behind them. They stopped running when they where face to face with Eshe.

"I'm glad to see you are alive, Eshe," said Atem, smiling at her as Eshe returned the smile.

"Who's your friend?" asked Mana, looking up at Alliance Magician. "She looks really cool."

"That is Alliance Magician," Eshe answered, smiling up at Alliance Magician. "She is my Spirit Kai."

"That's even better!" remarked Mana with a complementing tone. "Now let's get out of here!"

With a nod from Eshe, Atem, and Mana, they made their way back to the horses and they got upon the horses, with Atem and Eshe on one horse, and Mana with unconscious Ashley on the other. Mana asked Eshe how Ashley knocked herself out. Eshe (still remembering that she must keep Twilit a secret) told Mana that Ashley was fighting bravely alongside her and passed out from helping her out with a spell. Mana was impressed with Ashley's valor, but they just needed to get out of here, and that's all what was on their minds as they headed straight back to what was left of the palace. On the other hand, Eshe lost a bit of her (although it was just mearly her hair), but obtained her Spirit Kai. Fire filled her soul as she was willing to take on the vile the hearts of cold stone.


End file.
